coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9181 (7th June 2017)
Plot It's Bethany's birthday and the family spoil her with presents, making her feel guilty. Aidan texts Maria making arrangements to meet at her flat at 3.00pm. Denise is annoyed at Peter, Tracy and Adam's ultimatum but a depressed Daniel thinks they're right to disown him. Denise tries to convince him how much she's missed him. Rob sends Tracy flowers as it's the day of her court hearing for aiding and abetting him. Toyah and Peter are going to Cornwall for a week leaving Adam in the flat. Leanne is convinced she's going to hear from Nick. Sarah is in tears, thinking she's let Bethany down. She gives her a beautiful necklace for her birthday, making her feel even more guilty. Gail visits Shona in hospital and warns her that David knows she has a son and they must think what to do, in case he finds out his mother knew it was Clayton and didn't tell him. Eva drops heavy hints to Aidan about proposing but he dodges them. Michelle suggests she try something racy to attract him. A contrite Daniel tells Ken he's going to confess to the police and give them the bloodied book as evidence. Sarah discovers that Bethany has been rummaging for her passport. Despite Daniel's objections, Ken makes him burn the book on the barbecue set. Adam watches them from the ginnel. Shona tells David about Clayton's past, but naming him as Tom, and tearfully says that he's rejected her. David gives her a tender kiss, watched by a worried Gail. Tracy gets a nine-month suspended sentence. Toyah interrupts Eva's plan to seduce Aidan in a sexy outfit by getting her to join her in trying to convince Leanne to accept Nick has gone for good. Seeing her outfit, the amused girls tell her to get herself back to Aidan but he is enjoying himself with Maria. Denise makes it clear to the Barlows that she's here to stay and won't be driven away. Aidan returns to his flat and the sight of Eva in her outfit. Sarah tells Gary about the passport and cuts it up to prevent her going off with Nathan. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and back yard *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Shona's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany feels guilty as her family spoil her; Ken convinces his attacker to burn the evidence of the attack and move on; and at the hospital, Gail pays Shona a visit and warns her that David knows she has a son. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,715,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2017 episodes